Talk:Gallian Republic/@comment-25722005-20161027103103
OOC: Probably would be a good idea to give a warning: Some scenes might be disturbing. ---- It was one typical day at yet another town in the unoccupied territories of the Gallian continent. People are at the central square, selling fresh produce, announcing news, and doing their usual business. The town hall's flagpole towers over the town, with no flag raised up. From the church, a crowd is coming out, having just finished the morning mass. Then suddenly, the place is disturbed by several convoys of trucks and ''Cougar APCs driving into the town, with soldiers and officers hanging from the sides. On all vehicles, the emblem of the Provisional Government is painted. With quick efficiency, they surround the whole square, blocking off all points of access, while other convoys start roaming the small town's roads and streets. In the square, the mayor greets the approaching officers, but is brushed off by the colonel. Walking to the town hall's balcony, the people outside wait for some sort of announcement.'' The colonel comes out into the balcony, with soldiers with APAR-15s at the ready surrounding him. An officer hands him the microphone. The colonel starts speaking. "People of this town, you are now placed under the custody of the Provisional Government of Gallia. The Government has come here to this town with nothing but peaceful intentions. Due to security measures, all buildings and houses will be scoured for any signs of Communist leanings. All citizens will be questioned by officers, and be guided accordingly." After communicating using hand signs, the colonel finishes the announcement. "Officers, you may now start searching the buildings. All citizens, proceed to line up in an orderly fashion," he concludes, and the soldiers and officers start entering the buildings. There was little to no signs of resistance from the people. ---- It's been an hour since the entrance of Gallian troops into the town. On one section of the town, a private is leaning on a truck's hood parked in front of an apartment, having just finished eating his rations. His rifle is slung at his back, and he is reading a pocketbook. Beside him, a corporal is fiddling with a figurine of a nymph. Both of them are fresh recruits, recently finishing their several weeks' training at a military camp. '' "Sir, have any idea of why we are here?" ''the private asks the corporal. "You think I have any idea? They probably just sent us here so that the colonel can say that he was ordered," the corporal responds, a little annoyed. Before words come out from the private's mouth, they hear several gunshots of what is apparently a pistol, followed by a burst of rifle fire, from the apartment. After that, they can hear the sound of a scuffle inside. The private pockets his book, and so does the corporal. They pull out their rifles and quickly position themselves around the apartment's door, ready to break in. As they were about to enter the apartment, soldiers start to come out of the apartment, along with several citizens with their hands tied. A soldier has his rifle aimed at these captives, and lastly, a major comes out, carrying a girl which looks only fifteen years old. '' ''The private feels himself slowly filling up with rage. "How dare he harm her!" he thinks, and suddenly he snaps. He couldn't stand the feeling any more; the feeling that he's going to just let someone innocent die. "Stop! Let her go!" He aims his rifle at the officer, his finger ready to pull the trigger. The corporal, alarmed by the actions of the private, attempts to defuse the situation. Meanwhile, the major stands there, still holding the girl captive. Then from the corner of the street, a truck appears, with medics and a lieutenant hanging on the side. The truck stops, and the medics and the lieutenant step off. The medics head into the apartment with stretchers, while the lieutenants steps toward them. "What is happening?" the lieutenant asks. ''"Let her go," ''he commands. "This girl's family has shown signs of Communist leanings. She, along with her family, now belongs to the Ministry of State Security," the major explains. "She is under the Army's jurisdiction, and so are all civilians of new territories." the lieutenant retorts. "She is not a civilian, I'm afraid. She is a Communist." The major shrugs. ''"Orders are orders, lieutenant, and I expect someone of your rank to have already realized that." "Your orders are to murder civilians?" ''the lieutenant asks, incredulous of the major's purposes. "No. My orders are already written in the Ministry of State Security's goals: The suppression of ideas detrimental to our Nation's stability and security." "Private," the lieutenant commands, ''"this girl is under your custody until I've sorted this out," ''he continues. The private obeys, stepping towards the major. After a minute in a standoff, the major finally relents. He lets his grip on the girl loosen, and drops her to the ground. "As you wish, lieutenant," the major concedes. The lieutenant salutes, acknowledging, and walks into the apartment. '' ''Now, only the private, the corporal, the major, and the girl are left in front of the apartment. The girl is staring off at the direction of where her family was taken. The major pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his coat's pocket, and offers the girl one. Reluctantly, she takes it, while the major lights up her cigarette. After that, he walks toward the private, smiling sinisterly. The private realizes that the major isn't just going to give up, but the realization came too late. In an instant, the major takes hold of the girl's neck, and shoots her twice in the head with his service pistol. Lifeless, her body falls down to the pavement. The private gasps in horror, and drops his rifle in shock of what happened. The major's neck is splattered with the girl's blood. He wipes out the blood with his handkerchief. With his pistol on his hand, he walks away from the apartment, as though nothing happened at all. Meanwhile, the lieutenant, still taking charge of operations inside the apartment, has taken notice. He excuses himself and walks outside, toward the private. "Private, your effort to save her are valiant. But don't you do that again," ''he scolds. ''"I ask that you be careful next time." "These people... these are the state's secret police. And you have made yourself well-known to them."